Les pieds du chat
by Black666
Summary: Hermione en pleine crise d'auto apitoiement post rupture... Et un Drago pour la consoler... OS pour la sixième nuit du FOF


_Bonjour !_

_Ce petit texte a été écrit dans le cadre de la sixième nuit du FoF pour le thème «pied ». Le FoF, ou Forum Francophone, c'est un endroit très sympathique où on peut papoter, et partager notre expérience en tant qu'auteur et lectrice. Rejoignez-nous, nous ne mordons pas !_

_Sur ce, bonne lecture !_

oOo

_ Pattenrond, dégage !

Hermione vira son chat et replongea la cuillère dans le pot de glace. Déprimant. Elle avait vingt trois ans, un appartement minuscule, un job très ennuyeux, et venait de subir un nouvel échec sentimental. Il l'avait quittée parce qu'il n'aimait pas ses pieds.

Elle sortit ses jambes de sous la couverture et regarda ses pieds. Ils étaient normaux, merde ! Et pourtant, ils avaient été un motif de rupture !

_ J'ai plus qu'à devenir lesbienne ! Geignit-elle.

La sonnerie de son appartement retentit.

_ Cassez vous ! Hurla-t-elle. Je ne vais pas tarder à devenir un LEGUME !

_ Allons Granger, faut pas te laisser abattre ! Toi devenant un léguminé, ce serait une perte pour le monde magique !

Hermione arrêta de sucer consciencieusement la cuiller vide de toute glace et s'extirpa de son canapé pour aller ouvrir la porte. Elle se retrouva face à Drago Malefoy, dans toute sa splendeur. Malefoy qui, quant à lui, fut surpris de voir Hermione dans cet état. L'ancienne Gryffondor était en pyjama, un plaid sur les épaules, un pot de glace au chocolat dans la main, et plus échevelée que jamais.

_ Ah ouais… quand Potter m'a contacté pour me demander de passer te voir parce qu'il s'inquiétait pour toi, je pensais pas que ce serait à ce point là…

_ Tais toi. Je suis dans une phase d'auto apitoiement, qui sera suivie d'une phase de remise en question intense. Alors seulement, on pourra envisager de redevenir un être humain normal qui a une vie sociale. En attendant, mon congélateur est rempli de glaces. Sur ce, c'est gentil d'être passé. Au revoir !

La porte fut bloquée par la main du jeune homme.

_ Allez, raconte moi tes malheurs !

Hermione hésita entre l'envoyer chier et le faire entrer. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était pleurer sur son sort. Alors qu'il y ait un ancien serpent dans la pièce, ou non, quelle importance ?

_ Il m'a , fit la jeune femme en ouvrant la porte en grand.

_ Et pourquoi ?

_ Parce qu'il n'aimait pas mes pieds. Tu te rends compte ? Il m'a quitté à cause de mes pieds ! Je vais mourir d'humiliation !

Drago prit place dans le canapé, un sourire sur les lèvres, franchement amusé par la situation. Hermione s'affala dessus et posa ses jambes sur les genoux de son ancien ennemi. Elle agita ses orteils.

_ Sérieusement, tu les trouve comment, toi ?

_ Tu as des pieds magnifiques Granger. Mais aussi, quelle idée de choisir un fétichiste !

_ J'aurais dû m'en douter ! La première fois qu'il est venu ici, il a dit que mon chat avec des coussinets magnifiques. Et moi, au lieu de le foutre à la porte, j'ai couché avec lui.

Elle attrapa son chat et le mit en plein dans le visage du jeune homme.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu as de plus que moi, Pattenrond ?

_ Granger, les poils de chat dans les narines, j'apprécie moyennement….

Hermione lâcha son chat qui déguerpit aussitôt. Elle posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Drago et reprit un peu de glace.

_ Même mon animal de compagnie a des plus beaux pieds que moi. La vie est injuuuuste !

L'ancien Serpentard se mit à jouer doucement avec une des boucles de la jeune femme.

_Granger, et si tu passais directement à la phase de reconsidération d'une nouvelle relation amoureuse ?

_ Ah ouais, et avec qui ?

_ Et bah peut-être avec un grand blond, beau gosse, qui crève d'envie de te serrer dans ses bras et de t'embrasser de puis qu'il a quinze ans, qui t'a copieusement insulté mais qui s'est largement racheté depuis, qui pourrait passer de heures à te complimenter su tes adorables petits pieds et qui est, pourquoi pas, assis sur ce canapé en ce moment même…

_ De quoi tu… commença Hermione en se redressant.

Mais elle fut coupée par des lèvres qui l'embrassèrent avec passion.

oOo

_Et voilà !_

_Donnez moi votre avis !_

_Bisous_

_Black666_


End file.
